Carmella
Category: } |class = }} Carmella (Japanese: カーメラ Kamera) is a from the region. Carmella's goal is to defeat the strongest recognized Trainers across the world, specifically like and . 'New Era' 'Unova' Carmella first appeared during the tournament in , where she confronted Ryder and Lazuli, having heard about their reputation and watched their performances at the . Carmella boldly states that she would defeat both of them and tells them she was the best Trainer out of all of them, and both Ryder and Lazuli take insult to this, but decide to prove her wrong in the battlefield. During her first round match-up, Carmella battles against Kacey, pitting Carmella's Beartic against Kacey's Pignite. Beartic starts off with , but Pignite dodges and uses . However, Beartic counters with , which sends Pignite flying upwards. While in mid-air, Kacey commands a and Pignite hits Beartic dead-on with the attack. Beartic stumbles but remains in the battle. Kacey then orders a , but Carmella orders Beartic to use at Pignite's feet, causing him to tumble and cancel Flame Charge, but still tumbling towards Beartic, who then finishes it off with a vicious to eliminate Kacey from the tournament. The next day, Carmella battles against Ryder, with Carmella's facing off against Ryder's Snivy. Ryder orders a , but Pawniard uses to slash up the leaves. Snivy attempts another Leaf Storm, and Pawniard leaps over and gets in close on Carmella's instructions, using Metal Claw to slash Snivy, causing serious damage. Snivy collapses to the ground. Snivy gets back up and Pawniard rushes in, but Ryder orders . However, the attack does nothing, much to the amazement of everyone, none of whom picture the deadly little blade Pokémon as feminine. Carmella criticizes them for being slow on the uptake and orders Pawniard to use . Snivy dodges but the attack dislodges rocks which fly at Snivy. Snivy blocks the rocks with . One of the repelled rocks impales on Pawniard's bladed head, forcing Pawniard to the ground under the weight. Carmella gasps as Snivy hits with a barrage of Vine Whips, doing more damage, before wrapping the match up with . At Carmella's urging, Pawniard rolls over and heaves itself onto its feet. The Leaf Blade strikes the rock on Pawniard's head, shattering it and freeing Pawniard. Carmella compliments Ryder for putting up a fight, and then orders Pawniard to use . Snivy dodges but the damage on the arena floor indicates the one-hit-KO nature of the attack. Pawniard launches another attack, but Snivy catches it with Vine Whip. As it is flailed around the air, Pawniard regains its footing and spins the much lighter Snivy around, thudding it to the ground and freeing itself from its vines. Ryder pleads with Snivy to get up as Pawniard prepares another Guillotine. However, Snivy manages to recover and uses Leaf Blade on Pawniard's head, cancelling the Guillotine and sending Pawniard tumbling down. Much to Pawniard and Carmella's horror, Pawniard's extended arms pierce the ground and she is stuck in a handstand position, unable to defend herself. Ryder orders a Leaf Storm and Snivy's attack smashes into Pawniard, ripping her free of the ground and knocking her out. The umpire rules Pawniard out of the match and the commentator and Don George comment on how quickly a battle may be turned around. Ryder is the first competitor to move on to the semifinals, and he raises Snivy into the air in glee, thanking her for a great battle. Back on the field, Carmella grumpily recalls Pawniard and rebukes Ryder's compliments, saying that she only lost because the field was bad, so he should thank the field for the great match, not her. She storms off, but mumbles to herself that it was indeed a good battle and smiles in secret. Carmella re-encountered Ryder and Lazuli during the tournament, and exclaims she only registered because she knew that both Ryder and Lazuli would participate. Lazuli and Carmella then get into a petty argument before Carmella breaks it off and leaves the scene. In her first match, Carmella and her newly-evolved battle against and her . Druddigon begins with followed up by a . But, Bisharp blocks the first attack and dodges the second. Carmella orders a then finishes Druddigon with an . Ryder and Lazuli are in awe at seeing Carmella winning her match so easily and Carmella stares at them in the crowd and smiles in confidence before walking off. The next day, Carmella battles against Kacey, with Carmella's Bisharp facing off against Kacey's Emboar. Emboar uses as Bisharp blocks it away. Emboar follows it up with as Bisharp blocks with . The two moves create a colorful clash as they create smoke and back away. Bisharp uses Metal Sound to lower Emboar's defense. Bisharp uses Iron Head, while Emboar uses Flamethrower to knock her out. Kacey wins the battle and moves on to the semi-finals. Carmella's next appearance was at the , where Carmella yet again encountered Ryder and Lazuli, and once again vowed to defeat them in battle, and Carmella and Lazuli again exchange insults before Carmella storms off. The tournament opens with all of the 16 participants standing in line together as and make announcements. They kick the battling off with a ten minute exhibition match between member and . Cynthia sends out and Caitlin sends out her . The two battle, and when Garchomp's and Gothitelle's collide, it sets off a fireworks-like display in the arena. Before either Pokémon can gain the upper hand, however, the timer runs out and the exhibition battle is declared to be a draw. The first round matches are then announced: AJ versus , versus , versus , versus , versus Duke, versus , versus Lazuli, and Carmella vs Ryder. Ryder uses Dragonite, and Carmella uses Beartic to exploit Dragonite's weakness to ice and starts the battle with . Dragonite ignores Ryder's orders to dodge the attack, instead batting it away. Dragonite refuses to dodge any of Beartic attacks, including an and appears to be losing as it also is too stubborn to use type-effective attacks. Dragonite finally wins by knocking Beartic out with a , and Ryder wins the match. Carmella approaches Ryder and tells him that it was Dragonite that won, not him, as the Pokémon had refused to listen. Carmella then spectates the remainder of the tournament and gives her outtake on Dragonite's behavior and criticizes Ryder for not being skilled enough to train Dragonite and exclaims that Dragonite was controlling Ryder instead of the other way around. Nevertheless, Carmella cheers Ryder on, simply because Carmella claimed she would feel ashamed if Ryder would lose after defeating her, and becomes rather annoyed when Ryder was defeated by AJ in the finals. After the tournament, Carmella urges Ryder to win the so she'd gain more respect for defeating him as a result, and walks off. 'Character' Carmella has a lot of confidence in herself, but she's also quite immature, engaging in petty arguments with others and becomes easily offended when criticized or insulted. Carmella is a sore loser, as whenever she loses a battle, she would often blame her loss on something other than herself: Her loss against Ryder's Snivy, her loss against Kacey's Emboar was due to the type advantage it possesed over her , and Beartic's loss against Ryder's Dragonite was due to the latter's own power instead of Ryder's skills as a Trainer, although the latter statement is proven true as Dragonite Ryder's commands and battled on its own accord. Despite her excuses and poor sportsmanship, Carmella isn't above admitting when her opponent gives a good battle, seen as she secretly applauded Ryder for their battle at the tournament and even smiled about it, albeit in secret and out of view from anyone. Carmella tends to get in skirmishes with Lazuli, as Carmella would often proclaim herself a more skilled Trainer than the latter, and resulted in both Trainers arguing often. Despite their bitter rivalry, Carmella has some degree of respect towards Lazuli, mostly because Carmella is aware of Lazuli's accomplishments, but refuses to admit it, knowing that Lazuli would belittle her if she did. Her respect also causes her to encourage Lazuli during her battles. This also extends towards Lazuli's half-brother, Ryder, as Carmella cheered him on during his performance in the , although Carmella states it's simply because Ryder had defeated her, and she would feel humiliated if he'd lose after having defeated her. Carmella also expresses disappointment whenever Ryder or Lazuli fail to live up to the strength that she expects of them. 'Pokémon' 'On Hand' is Carmella's strongest Pokémon, and the undisputed powerhouse of her . Much like its Trainer, Beartic possesses great confidence in its own abilities and shows off great physical and psychological toughness.}} was the second Pokémon that Carmella was shown to possess, being first used as a during her Trainer's battle against Ryder's Snivy at the tournament. Despite nearly defeating Snivy and bringing the Grass Snake Pokémon to her limits, Pawniard was defeated by a perfectly-timed . By the time Carmella had registered to participate in the tournament, Pawniard had evolved into Bisharp, and had defeated 's easily, before battling against Kacey's Emboar, but with Emboar's type advantage and sheer brute strength, Bisharp was defeated and Carmella was eliminated from the tournament. Bisharp's known moves are , , , and .}} 'Pokémon Competitions' Carmella has competed in the following : * - Top 8 * - Top 8 * - Top 16 Category:Pokémon Trainers